To determine the optimal diagnostic strategy, and components and duration of therapy of infantile esophagitis. Both retrospective and prospective components. Infants will be randomized to therapy using a 2x2 factorial design using a prokinetic, an acid secretion inhibitor, both, or dual placebo. Patients will undergo repeat esophageal biopsies and reflux questionnaires to evaluate objective and subjective response to therapy and stability of healing.